How Much Sake Can A Baka Deshi Take?
by Damaged Ghost of an Angel
Summary: Kenshin and Hiko get in a drinking contest. R


How Much Sake Can A Baka Deshi Take?

Bloody Akiko: Don't quite know why I'm writing this. I've heard that Kenshin couldn't hold his sake and that he could. So here's what I think.

Disclaimer: Don't own RK. Get off my case!!!!!!

* * *

Hiko Seijuro XIII stood and walked to where his fourteen-year-old apprentice, Himura Kenshin was lying asleep. He leaned over the sleeping boy.

"Baka deshi! Wake up! It's late!!" Hiko yelled in Kenshin's ear.

The boy sat straight up in bed and looked around. "Shishou, what was that for?"

"Time to get up. The sun has already risen. Eat breakfast, then come with me."

Kenshin yawned and stretched. "Alright. I'm up."

Hiko chucked and took a swig of sake. "I'll be waiting for you."

Kenshin rolled out of bed and pulled off his yukata, then pulled on his gi and hakama. He quickly brushed his long blood red hair out and tied it in his usual topknot. He grabbed his sword and ran into the kitchen. Hiko was leaning against the wall, swigging sake with his eyes closed. Kenshin picked up a chunk of bread and a cooked fish. He sat next to Hiko and started eating.

"Hey, Shishou, can I try some of your sake?"

"You think you can hold it, baka deshi?"

"Yes. I bet I can."

Hiko laughed, then grabbed a large jug of sake. "Here, if you can hold all this and not pass out or get too drunk, then you will be up with the masters."

"Fine." Kenshin took the bottle and tipped it so he got a mouthful of sake. He made a face, swallowed, then smiled weakly. "It tastes better than I thought."

"Well, drink up!" Hiko laughed to himself as he watched his apprentice struggle over the jug of sake. Kenshin coughed and set the bottle down.

"There! Drank it!" His speech was only a slightly bit slurred.

"Good, I'm on my fourth one." Hiko pulled out three more jars. "Think you can hold this?"

Kenshin moaned, then picked up one of the bottles. He pulled the cork out and started drinking. Hiko calmly drank his fourth bottle, then his fifth as Kenshin struggled through his second, then third.

"Uhhhhhh…"Kenshin moaned.

"I guess I'll stop for a bit so that you can at least attempt to catch up." Hiko closed his eyes and waited. He heard Kenshin set down another jug, then he heard a dull thud. He opened his eyes to see Kenshin crumpled on the floor, unconscious. Hiko laughed and lifted the limp form and took him to his room. He laid Kenshin on his futon, then walked outside to get a bucket of water. He came back in and dumped it on Kenshin. He sat straight up in bed and coughed, then he held his head in both hands.

"You lost, baka deshi." Hiko said.

Kenshin laid back down. "Uhhhhhh, my head hurts really bad."

"Ha! You really can't hold your sake."

"I'm going back to sleep."

"You can't, baka deshi. You have to practice your sword moves." Hiko chuckled.

"Great." Kenshin slowly stood and walked outside. Hiko followed him, laughing to himself as he watched his staggering apprentice try to make it to the training grounds.

"Shishou, do I really have to do this?"

"Yes. It's part of your training." Hiko drew his sword. He attacked Kenshin, who blocked the blows, but he was slow. Hiko was careful to attack hard, but not hurt Kenshin. Kenshin blocked almost all of the blows, but a few hit him. Hiko smiled as Kenshin attacked him. Hiko easily dodged the boy's attacks. Kenshin fell to his knees.

"Shishou, please, let me go to sleep." Kenshin's voice was slurring again.

"Alright, go get some rest. We'll pick up in two days. I have to go into town to get more sake. We drank it all. I'll be sure to get some for you too."

Kenshin moaned and stumbled towards the small house he shared with his master. He collapsed on his futon, asleep. Hiko came in later and pulled a blanket over the small figure. He laughed softly and took a swig of sake from the new bottle.

####### 14 YEARS LATER #######

Hiko laughed as he finished off his tenth bottle of sake. Kenshin moaned as he finished his sixth.

"Glad to see that you can hold more sake than you could when you were fourteen."

Kenshin didn't answer, just put his head in his hands and moaned again. The two of them were sitting in the main room of the Kamaya Kasshin Ryu dojo. Sagara Sanosuke, Myojin Yahiko and Kamaya Karou were sitting near by, watching this and laughing, well Sano and Yahiko at least. Karou had her head in her hands. Kenshin finally collapsed on the floor, eyes all swirly.

"Orooo..."

Sano walked over to Hiko. "Have you always been able to beat him?"

"Yes." Hiko responded, swigging his eleventh bottle. "He never could hold much sake."

Yahiko picked up one of the discarded sake bottles and took it out to the well. He filled it with water and carried it back inside. He dumped it on Kenshin's face. Kenshin came awake slowly and sat up.

"Ohhhhh." He moaned. "Ok, what's happening?"

"You just got beaten in a drinking contest." Yahiko said.

"By me." Hiko stated, chuckling. "Again, baka deshi."

"I'm going to my room now." Kenshin pushed himself to his feet and attempted to get to his room, but before he got there, he collapsed again. Sano and Yahiko just about died laughing. Hiko smiled and Karou glared at them all. She grabbed Kenshin's arms and dragged the limp form out of the room.

"Well, I guess six bottles of sake is all a baka deshi can take." Hiko commented.

###### THE END ######

* * *

A/N: So, what d'ya think? I hope that you liked this!! Please review. And if you do flame, they only help to keep my fire going to warm all my nice yummy reviews!! I will take flames, but could you please do it nicely? 


End file.
